


Not His Type

by afteriwake



Series: Strange And Beautiful [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Awkward Crush, Conversations, Developing Relationship, F/M, Lindsay Thinking, POV Lindsay Monroe, Post-Episode: s02e19 Supermen, Pre-Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe, Replaying Conversations, TV News, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Lindsay muses on all the various aspects of the Tyrell Mann case, including what she's sure is an off-the-cuff quip from Danny.





	Not His Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **mstatertot** , who wanted to see me write something after the end of "Supermen," and an answer for the **csi50** prompt " _Stop And Think_."

_No, it's just dangerous. I might ask you to marry me._

Lindsay sat at home after the case wrapped, thinking. Of all the small things that had gone between them during the case and the cases before them, that was the one thing that had left her nearly speechless.

He had to be joking. He wasn't interested in her that way...no way. Not a chance. If he was, wouldn't he have tried something by now? Wouldn't he have...she didn't know, asked her out or something?

Her mind kept replaying that single conversation in her head. She wasn't his type; she wasn't a walking, talking, breathing Barbie doll. That was his type...not that she'd met anyone he was dating but from office gossip that's what she'd heard. Normally she paid no attention to it, but... His personal life was his personal life, and...

She needed to clear her head. She turned on the TV in time to see the end of her favorite show. How long had she been sitting there thinking tonight?

"Breaking news, the killer of Tyrell Mann has been--"

 _*click*_ Yeah, not what she needed to hear to get her mind off the case. She could still see the father in the interrogation room. She was learning her style when dealing with suspects so she'd more or less let Danny handle him. And the end..."I'm sorry about your daughter."

Why hadn't she thought to say that? Maurice Bradford had only gone to do something to get closure, and...and all she could think about was busting the suspect, catching the killer. And Danny had thought about the suspect as a man who'd lost his only child and then had to deal with the prick who'd done it and...snapped.

She sat in silence again, letting her thoughts wander and coming to the sinking realization that she? She was probably nothing close to Danny's type, in looks or in personality. And that thought actually disappointed her.


End file.
